Sunflowers Make Me Happy
by Harimad
Summary: In which Genesis learns to get along with Disney, Zack makes breakfast, Angeal is patient, Cloud angsts, Sephiroth makes an Appearance and…Bad Things Happen. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunflowers Make Me Happy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts (II), that right belongs to Square-Enix.**

**Notes: What was started in March has finally been finished. Not that I was working on it the whole time. Heh. Enjoy, please!**

The black wing protruding from Genesis's left shoulder twitched. He still wasn't used to its constant presence weighing on his body or his mind. ("Since when _doesn't_ my wing retract?!" Genesis grumbled as he got out of bed.)

It had been several months since he, Angeal, and Zack had been expelled from their world, which had apparently been overrun by something called "Heartless." At least, that was what the somber man in black had called them. Sephiroth was nowhere to be found and neither was the little blonde trooper…_Cloud_…that Zack was forever dragging around.

Speaking of Zack, Genesis could hear the puppy banging pots around in the kitchen and humming some irritatingly happy song. It was _far_ too early to be so…_bubbly_.

When Genesis, Angeal, and the Puppy had first found themselves in Hollow Bastion, face to face with one of the grimmest men he'd ever seen --Leon?-- they quickly learned how crowded the place was. In the entirety of the town surrounding the grotesque _thing_ the inhabitants called a castle, there was only _one_ (thankfully) mid-sized rent-house to be had. The trio of former SOLDIER Firsts moved in that day, to the joy of the elderly (smothering, motherly) landlord.

***

As soon as Genesis stepped into the living room he regretted it. There were bright yellow flowers everywhere he looked. The kitchen hadn't faired any better; more of the overly-sunny blossoms crowded the table and all available counter-space. Genesis's sleep-addled mind couldn't process what he was looking at past 'Bright' and 'Yellow.' It was tempting to shield his eyes from their brilliance. "What are these?"

"Sunflowers," Zack smiled giddily. "I got them from Aerith."

"I thought _you_ were supposed to give _her_ flowers. Not the other way around."

"She didn't give them to me. I bought them. She's selling flowers in the Marketplace now." Sarcasm rolled off Zack like water off a duck's back. The cheerful ex-SOLDIER turned and hollered up the stairs, "Breakfast's ready!"

A blonde head shot up from behind the Sunflowers crowding the table, "Whuh?! …Wha' happen'?"

"When did…" Genesis trailed off, a dazed look that matched the groggy blonde's crossing his face.

"Huh? Oh! Cloud was helping Aerith this morning. She said there was no more room at Merlin's so I offered to let Cloud stay here since we have the room and all," Zack rambled as he tried to make room for the breakfast foods on the table.

"Yes, but how--?"

"Aerith said he just showed up on Merlin's doorstep last night."

"Ah." A thought managed to fight its way into Genesis's sleep-befuddled mind. "Wait. That little blonde trooper is still _alive_?!"

Cloud shot the red-head the dirtiest look he could manage before breakfast. Zack gave the older man a bemused look, "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't he be?"

Vague memories of the other troopers ganging up on Cloud and having to break up the ensuing…well, fight would be too strong a word since Cloud never really fought back…assault? Yes, that would do…having to break up the ensuing assault (read: beat the snot out of the troopers responsible for disturbing his precious down-time) filtered through Genesis's mind. "No reason."

Zack shrugged and continued to maneuver dishes around so they wouldn't fall off the table, just as Angeal walked into the kitchen. The ex-SOLDIER didn't even blink at the profusion of Yellow spread across the kitchen and living rooms as he made his way to the fridge to grab the milk. He did pause momentarily after opening the refrigerator only to find it empty.

"Oh yeah," Zack stated as he peered over the older man's shoulder, "we need some stuff from the market."

***

One way or another, a few hours later, Genesis and Angeal found themselves heading for the Marketplace. The idea being that if two heads are better than one, four hands should be better still. That and it was a widely accepted idea that if Angeal was around Genesis couldn't get into _too_ much trouble…theoretically.

As usual the Marketplace was bustling with the various shoppers (mostly mothers with small, whining children clinging sticky-fingered to their aprons) and tourists (mostly in loud, floral patterned shirts and ill-fitting shorts); amongst whom was a group consisting of a rather short boy with impossibly spiky hair (he put the Little Blonde Trooper and the Puppy to shame) who seemed to be arguing with a volatile (talking?) duck over, of all things, an ice cream bar while an anthropomorphic dog (?!) looked on bemusedly.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow as he began to walk by, although he never made it. Somehow the red-head tripped over the duck and was sent sprawling over the cobbles. The duck turned his tirade on the one-time-First, who by this time had regained his feet…and a worrisome left-eye twitch.

Angeal recognized the signs and began a hurried search for cover. Eventually he settled on vaulting into the lower market and pressing his back against the wall, muttering fervent prayers for protection all the while. He could still hear the argument raging above him, Genesis's biting and violent (improbable) threats and the duck's incoherent babbling were getting steadily louder. Every now and then the kid and the dog attempted to break up the altercation (Angeal snorted at this.)

A sudden rush of heat accompanied by an animalistic snarl signaled the end of Genesis's discussion with the duck.

Deeming it safe to come out of hiding, Angeal picked his way out from behind the only section of the wall still standing, through the rubble, back to the upper market to check the damage.

Genesis was standing in the center of the blast zone unhurriedly brushing off his coat. The (blackened) duck was running in circles with his tail on fire while the kid and the dog (also charred) stared wide-eyed at the devastation. The kid opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a thin trail of smoke.

Angeal rubbed wearily at the bridge of his nose, grabbed Genesis by the collar of his coat and dragged him off before any questions could be asked.

***

Zack met the twain at the door, a curiously questioning look on his face.

"Not. One. Word," Angeal stated as he released the arrogantly smirking Genesis (who, no doubt, would be more than willing to share.)

***

In the distance, Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

_**Fin**_


	2. A Small Vacation

**A Small Vacation…or…Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII or KH.**

**Author's Note: This is what I get for thinking. Just wondered what would happen if Genesis and Riku ever met...but then I didn't feel like writing dialogue, so *voila* open ending.**

After the newly dubbed "Marketplace Incident" it was decided that Genesis should take a nice, long, relaxing vacation and just _lay_ _low_ for a while. So he had been shipped off to the Destiny Islands while the others (read: Angeal) tried to smooth things over with the irate citizens of Hollow Bastion.

Genesis had taken to strolling along the beaches of one of the smaller islands, mostly deserted except for a smallish group of children. There was a mutual, unspoken understanding between the children and Genesis and they left each other alone.

Genesis's thoughts often wandered onto painful memories of the past, before Hollow Bastion, thoughts of LOVELESS, old friends, and betrayals…things better left alone. He hadn't seen Sephiroth since the Heartless had claimed Gaia, nor had he heard anything that suggested that the silver haired man had escaped the dying world.

It was on his last day in the Islands, with these thoughts weighing on his heart that the redhead walked, hardly noticing the magnificent sunset that sparkled over the ocean and turned his hair to flame. He did, however, notice the silver haired figure gazing wistfully out to the horizon. The boy was in his mid-teens, and could easily have passed for a young Sephiroth.

Genesis stopped dead in his tracks, "A Seph clone?!"

_**Fin**_


End file.
